do you remember?
by yamatocchi
Summary: just a short story about 4 season and a couple


Do you remember?

Sinopsis:Just a short story about 4 season

 _Hey, do you remember?_

A girl with long [fav colour] hair going to a flower shop.

"Good morning,is there anything I can help?"ask the florist

[name] smiled to him

"give me one bouquet of white lily"

"Who will you give this flower? This flower is the meaning of-"his word is stopped by [name] words and her smile.

"Don't worry, i buyed this flower because of that"

 _The time when you and I meet and become friend at the april._

" _[name], what are you doing here?"someone with white hair approaching [name] in the school back garden where cherry blossom is blooming because now is spring._

" _Nothing particularly, it's just..."[name] stopped her words and look at the blizzard of cherry blossom._

" _The flowers so beautiful"then smiled to the man stand next by her side._

" _you're right"he replied and then looked at the cherry blossom._

 _The man beside [name] is a new transfer student at [name] school and many person in her class has ever talked to him because he's look scary, but [name] think that's not right, just look at him now, he's looked so gentle and nice to [name]._

" _Will you be my friend?"[name] asked to 'him'_

" _Of course"with a gentle smile, 'he' replied to [name]_

[name] stopped and stared an old soba shop.

"do you still like this huh"[name] sayed that with a little sad smile.

"of course right, how you can hate your own favorite food, haha"[name] laugh without feeling on it.

"you are so cute when you dragging me to here...but to be honest that is really distrubing me, you know I have many homeworks to do but you keep calling me then coming to my home so you and me can eat soba together"[name] continued.

"But thanks to that...I know something important about you"then [name] continued his walk.

 _16 of August, 'he' is calling [name]_

" _Go to somewhere with me tonight"that's what he say._

" _I can't, I have to much homework to do in this summer"[name] replied coldly._

" _I will go to your place to take you today at 6 pm, I hope you don't forget something again"then 'he' end the call._

" _aah, hey, wait-"she can't say the words she want to say._

" _I never forget something"she said it with a low voice and then she can only followedd 'him'._

 _They arrived at soba shop and spend their night in there, and suddenly 'he' is saying something with a little smile._

" _You forget about something again"_

 _[name] look at 'him' and replied_

" _I never forget something"_

" _My birthday..."a little voice from the man replied her and [name] suprised, she doesn't remember that today is 'his' birthday and run to the nearest konbini._

 _Without 30 minutes [name] come back, exhausted because run as fast as possible to buy him a chocolate._

" _Hosh...hosh...I- I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday, happy birthday!"[name] give 'him' the chocolate with big smile in his face._

" _Thank you"then 'he' patted [name] head._

After that soba shop, she arrived at a bridge with little river. Suddenly a big wind is blowing then [name] tighten her jacket.

"I'm still using this jacket you know, do you still using the thing that I give to you that day in here?"she looked at the tree on the edge of the river.

"That's impossible huh"

 _At the end of October, [name] suddenly often go to the river just to see falling brown coloured leaf, it's because 'he' broke something thst really important for [name]._

 _Today, not like other days, [name] is using a when go to river again. Look like she don't remember that the wind in the river is strong that may blow a little thing like a hat. [name] isn't thinking about that and careless then her hat is blown by a wind and stuck in a stone on the middle of river. [name] is trying to take her hat but the stone on the bottom of river is slippery so she is nearly fall to the river but one big hand pull her up._

" _What are you doing stupid!"the voice is sounded panic._

" _I'm the one who should ask that you moron! Why you can be in here?!"[name] replied coldly then take off her hand from 'him'._

' _he' take a long deep breath "okay, I'm sorry."_

" _for what?"[name] still angry._

" _For followed you in this autumn just for watching you a day until you come back to home, and for broken something important for you. But you is still the one careless, what will happen if I'm not in here if you like that?!"that was really loudly at the end, but [name] was really happy and laughed at his words._

' _he' is confused and have no idea"What are you laughing at?"_

" _It's a secret~"[name] replied with a little wink._

" _Hachii!"look like [name] is having a flu because of her clothe is wet and a jacket is given for her to use._

" _I give it to you for substitute of the thing that important to you, use it"[name] is blushing in light red because his words._

" _I think I will give you this since your clothe are wet too"[name] handed his handkerchief to 'him' and run to her home before saying good bye and 'he' is just can looked at that hankerchief with a happily smile._

Finally, [name] arrived at the top of a hill, where there's a grave with a name "Gaku Yaotome"on it. [name] put the flower bouquet that she buy on the grave.

"Hello Gaku, how are you? Of course in here is still like the same before you left, but for me...my life has changed, since you came, and since you gone" [name] started talk to him with a sad smile on his face, the only face that she shows to Gaku and her tears is starting to fall.

"Gaku, you have make many lie to me, you say that you will go with me to the summer festival, you say you will celebrate my birthday together, you say you will give me a present again in this year chirstmas, you will look sakura with me in the school again, you and I will look at the falling leafs at the river side, but you...hiks"[name] is starting to cry.

"You never tell to me that you will go...sobs, you really have many promises to me, and i haven't replied the thing that you say to me in under that chirstmas tree"

 _24 december, christmas night. [name] and Gaku will go to the city center that full of snow and christmas tree that glowing on night._

" _Let's go, [name]"Gaku is already waiting for [name] in his front of house and just noticed that she use the jacket that Gaku give._

 _When they are arrived they are really attached by the lights of christmas tree in there and in there is really crowded so they are holding hands._

" _Now it's more comfortable"Gaku said that when they're in more quiter place with many little chirstmas tree on it._

" _hey Gaku you said we will exchange our christmas present"[name] say that and take out her present._

" _Okay, where's mine first?"Gaku said and take out his present too._

" _No, I want mine first!"[name] replied._

" _Okay,okay, here's yours"Gaku give the present to [name] and [name] do the same._

" _hey, we buy a same present"they said it together and look at each other and then laughed._

" _So we can have matching things now"[name] said happily looked at the present a ring with a merry christmas word inside it._

" _hmph, it's not bad"Gaku smiled a little._

" _there will be a fireworks, let's head to there now Gaku!"[name] is try to run and dragged Gaku with him._

" _[Name]...I love you"Gaku said it quitely_

 _[name]hear it and looked at Gaku but still running, can't stop and didn't notice that a truck is behind her._

" _[name] WATCH OUT!"_

*CRASH*

After that [name] can't remember anything, she just remembered that she is coma for 2 months and

 **Yaotome Gaku is dead**

"It's all my fault, Gaku hiks, I, I'm sorry hiks hiks, I love you gaku! I'm sorry,hiks...huwaaaaa!"[name] is cried loudly at that hill, all her sadness is already can't she hold anymore, she really want to meet Gaku, really want to meet him.

But she can't do it anymore **now.**

-the end-


End file.
